Disappearance
by LostShadowSoul
Summary: Gabriel is always disappearing on Sam, and leaving him in awkward situations. But what happens when Dean starts being included in these 'Situations.' This is a really bad summary. It is better than it sounds. Sam/Gabriel background Dean/Cas.
1. All tied up and finding out

"Damn it, Gabriel get back here."

_Gabriel? _ Dean thinks as he rolls out of bed, and decides to see what Sam is yelling about. After he chucks on a shirt he walks around to Sam's room. He wishes he didn't.

"What the Hell, Sam why are you tied to the bed, _naked? _

"Just untie me and I will explain." Sam says embarrassed. It's not like Dean hasn't seen him naked before. Living so close together all the time, you sometimes see the other at times you wish you didn't. But for Sam, Dean finding him like this was new.

"Hang on, let me get my knife" Dean replied, all but running out the room. Sam hopes he comes back soon.

Dean returns about a minute later, knife in hand.

"Just be lucky it was rope Sammy." Dean says while cutting him free. When he had finished, Dean picked up the first thing he could find and threw it at Sam.

"Here, put this on before you explain anything to me." Dean tells Sam exiting the room.

Sam looks at what Dean threw at him, a shirt. He puts it on then looks for some pants. When he was finally decent he came out of his room and headed over to Dean's. They have been getting separate rooms since Dean and Cass finally admitted they loved each other. Plus Sam was sick of Dean trying to have sex with Cass when he thought Sam was asleep in the other bed.

Dean was sitting on his bed channel surfing. He looked up to see Sam standing it his doorway.

"So, you and Gabriel, huh?"

"Is that it?"

"What do you want me to say Sam?"

"I don't know. Something."

"He is better for you than Ruby. Just be careful Sam, I mean he did kill me over and over again, and then trapped us in TV land."

"I remember, but your forgetting he is now helping us."

"Sam..." Dean started but then they heard the familiar sound of wings.

"Hey kiddo, see you got out." Gabriel said with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, no that thanks to you." Dean replied for Sam.

"I thought sex relaxes you, you seem very _tense_."

_This is something I do not need to hear _Sam thought as he exited the room. Neither Dean nor Gabriel noticed.

"Baby bro not satisfying your needs, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked continuing with their argument.

"I do not want to talk about that with you." Dean snarled back.

"And here I thought you always bragged about your sex life, or is that just when you sleep with girls?"

"Hello Dean, Gabriel" Castiel said from behind them.

"You always did have good timing Cas." Gabriel said to him, again smirking.

"What do you mean Gabriel?" Cas said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well me and Dean-o here was just talking about you guy's sex life."

"Gabriel." Dean warned him.

"Dean, where is your brother?" Cas asked interrupting the staring contest going on between the two. At Cas' question both realised Sam was indeed not in the room.

"That's a good question Cas." Dean replied to Cas.

"Well I guess I will leave you Cas to 'relax' Dean." Gabriel said to Cas, starting to head towards the door. Cas was confused again.

"If I find Sam like I did before," Dean did an internal shutter, "I will..." Gabriel was gone before Dean could finish his threat.

"What is he talking about Dean?" Cas asked after Gabriel had left.

"I will explain later, anything new?" Dean said trying to avoid Cas' question.

"Sam?" Gabriel said exiting Dean's room. He was not surprised to find Sam sitting on the couch on his laptop. But he was surprised when Sam did not look up at his name being called. Gabriel sat down next to Sam, all but sitting on top of him. Sam continued to ignore the Archangel/Trickster.

"Saaaaaaam" Gabriel said in a sing-tone. Sam still continued to ignore him. Gabriel was getting annoyed now; he was not used to not getting his way. Gabriel got off the couch and walked round so he was behind Sam. "What are you looking up?" Gabriel whispered in his ear. Sam tried to ignore that, and it would have worked if Sam didn't flinch when Gabriel's breath hit the back of his neck.

"Gabriel," Sam finally said turning around to face him. "Leave me alone, I am researching." Sam turned back to his laptop using all his willpower to not cave in to him. Gabriel knew that Sam would give into him any minute, which is how Sam ended up the way he was earlier that morning. Sam never could say no to him.

Gabriel said nothing but still stayed behind Sam. After a few minutes Sam heard crunching in his ear. He turned to face him a second time to see Gabriel eating M&Ms.

"Do you have to do that in my ear?" Sam asked.

"Nope," was all Gabriel replied. Sam thought he would have stop after that. But a few seconds later Sam felt an M&M slide into his mouth. He just went along with it.

"Do you know what colour M&M I just feed you?" Gabriel asked. After all this time Sam has spent with Gabriel, Sam still found this question unusual.

"It was Green, Do you know why green? Because green is an aphrodisiac." Gabriel's question then makes a lot sense to Sam.

"Do you know what that means Sammy?" Gabriel asked leaning in closer (if possible) into Sam.

"That I am now not going to get any research done?" Sam asked back. Gabriel just kissed him in response.

"Hey Sam, Cas has found a..." Dean stops in mid sentence as he sees Sam and Gabriel.

"Hey Dean," Gabriel looked in Dean's direction and smirked. Sam saw this smirk and realisation hit him.

"You knew he was coming out here?" Sam said, not all that surprised. I mean he is a trickster.

Maybe, was all Gabriel said before snapping himself out the room, leaving the two Winchesters in awkwardness.

* * *

AN: This is my first shot at a long(ish) Story. Please review and let me know if you wish for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, the case..." Dean says breaking the silence. Sam couldn't love his brother anymore than at this moment.

"Cas thinks there was no deal made. Have you found anything else?" Dean asks.

"All I have found out is the girl Elizabeth has been brought back from the dead, went on a killing rampage and no one that we know of has sold their soul." Sam said hoping Dean didn't notice that this is all the information he got yesterday. Unfortunately luck was not on Sam's side.

"Sam, I said I don't mind that you and Gabriel are...But it is screwing up the case." Sam knew that Dean was right.

"Why don't you go get some lunch and I will see what I can find." Sam said feeling a little guilty.

"Ok, but actually researching this time, Sammy" Dean said grabbing the Impala keys of the table.

Dean had been gone just over a minute when Sam felt the couch move beside him, Sam sighed

"Go away Gabriel, I have to research." He said putting extra emphasis on the 'have to'.

"No, you don't." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

"Unless you know what it..." Gabriel cuts Sam off.

"A demon."

"What?"

"It was a demon."

"But Cas said there was no deal made."

"There wasn't, the demon brought her back because it was her granddaughter, then something went wrong. But whatever, it's solved, so you don't have to research."

"It's solved?" Sam said shocked.

"I believe I said that Sammy, is there a echo in here?" Sam was about to say 'don't call me Sammy' when Gabriel kissed him.

"Wait," as Sam said this Gabriel face fell and he started to worry.

"Is Dean about to come in?" Gabriel laughed and snapped them out of the motel.

"Sam, found anything?" Dean yelled out as he walked into the motel room.

"Sam?" Dean yelled when there was no reply.

"Son of a bitch," was all Dean could say when he saw Sam's laptop with a post-it note saying 'Case Closed.' He knew Gabriel was behind this.

"Im going to deep-fry that angel..." Dean grumbled to himself.

"Dean, I don't believe that is humanly possible." Castiel said, popping up behind him.

"Damnit, Cas! Don't do that!" Dean jumped slightly, nearly reaching for his gun in his belt.

"My apologies, Dean." Cas said sincerely.

"Uh huh. Look Cas, Gabriel said the demon brought it back because it was her granddaughter."

"That is correct."

"Then why is it such a big deal?"

"Dean, you do not understand. This is a big deal."

"Explain, Cas!" Dean shouted at him in frustration.

"The granddaughter was Elizabeth Bathory." Cas said in a tired voice.

"... Your point is?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"She was a countess in the 17th century."

"Countess? Oh I love those. There was an evil one in a porn I watched once. Boy, was she evil." Dean said with a grin.

Cas looked at him, and breathed slowly, "Dean, She is the most prolific female serial killer in history. She is nevertheless remembered as the 'Blood Countess' or 'Blood Queen'."

"She sounds hot." Dean said absentmindedly. Cas looked at him, his big blue eyes wavering in obvious jealousy, although he tried to mask it in uninterested.

Dean saw this look, as he did every time he talked about a past fling or one night stand.

"Cas..." He pulled him in by the belt of his trench coat, and held him around the waist, "Don't be so jealous."

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about, Dean..."

"C'mon, Cas, You are my only angel. I would never leave you." His hand slipped up to the back of Cas' neck, and gripped his hair loosely.

Cas' big puppy eyes looked up at Dean's green eyes, which were filled with hunger.

"Dean, we have to get back on the case..." Cas said, but his voice didn't mean it.

Cas' found his hands sliding up Dean's back.

"C'mon, Cas. Gabriel said the case was closed." Dean placed his forehead down to Cas', and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you insist, Dean..." Cas was mentally leaping at the thought of it, as they both walked towards the hotel bedroom, in one another's arms.

Half an hour later Gabriel snapped both him and Sam into the living area of the motel room. Dean nor Cas was there.

"See, told you we didn't need to come back so soon." Gabriel said annoyed, because he believed Sam and him could have gone another round or two.

"Dean, Cas?" Sam called out ignoring Gabriel. Dean called out; only it wasn't Sam or Gabriel's name, but Cas', followed by moans and Cas calling out Dean's. Sam wanted to get out of there and fast, he turned to Gabriel to ask him, but Gabriel was already ahead of him.

Sam and Gabriel had arrived back at the room they were at before; Sam has yet to find out where they actually are.

"I would say I told you so, but I told you..." Gabriel started to say; luckily Sam was a fast learner and had learnt the art of shutting Gabriel up. Sam kissed him, Gabriel being, well being Gabriel immediately started stripping Sam. Even though he could easily snap both of their clothes off, he preferred to do this slowly, like unwrapping a present. Sam loved watch Gabriel's enjoyment. Every single time they did this, Gabriel's enjoyment was there. It turned Sam on, it shouldn't but it did. The whole time this was happening their lips did not leave each other. Gabriel sucked on Sam's neck leaving a visible clam that other human's could see, because humans could not see the clam Gabriel made on Sam's soul. Sam moaned as Gabriel licked the spot to sooth it.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. A special thank you to DEM0N Hunter, I would be stuck without you, like always. Please Review and feel free to give any suggestions.


End file.
